She Called Herself Acrylic
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: This is a fun little origin story of my OC character. I'm not forcing anyone to read it, but I think it's I did a good job with it. Consider yourself warned and any negative comments about having a story about an OC will be burned with fire and placed in a box and given to the Box Ghost. ONESHOT.


**AN: This is just a little story about my Danny Phantom OC You don't have to read it but if you do I hope you enjoy it.**

 **She Called Herself Acrylic**

Acrylic was a young ghost, both in age and appearance. Her form was that of a nineteen-year-old young woman. She had light green skin, long purple braided hair which fell over left shoulder, and purple eyes with no pupils. She wore a purple shirt, black pants and a black beret with random paint splatters on her clothes. Her prized possessions are a paint brush, usually tucked behind her in when not in use, and a paint pallet which she always carried with her.

She had formed five years ago and as such she could still remember more of her human life than most ghosts. She remembered her parents with their kind smiles and protective hugs. She remembers having two sisters, which teased her but supported her in her dreams. She remembers spending hours upon hours drawing and painting whatever caught her eye or flowed from her imagination. But what she remembers most clearly is the day she had died.

She had been painting the side of the building for some charity project to promote awareness. She had been so absorbed in her work she had been unable to defend herself when some thief pulled her into an alley and demanding she gives him all her money, holding a knife out threateningly. She had been fumbling for her wallet when someone had passed by and spotted them. The bystander shouted, startling the thief who jerked his arm in surprise. She didn't even really feel the knife as it sunk into her heart. The thief bolted in panic as she collapsed onto the ground, the bystander rushing over to her to try and help. Her eyesight had gotten blurry and everything she heard was meaningless noise. Her last thought had been wishing she had been able to finish her artwork before she slipped into the blackness.

When she opened her eyes again she was surprised to see a swirling green atmosphere with random doors and islands floating throughout. At first, she had assumed she was dreaming or possibly hallucinating and had decided to just roll with it. It took her a few moments to be able to maneuver herself in the strangely thick atmosphere, but she soon began to happily explore.

When she came across another ghost, this one in the form of a medieval princess, she greeted her with no fear, believing still this was all in her imagination. But the princess informed her that she was dead and now a ghost. That she was now like this until she fulfilled her new purpose. She had denied it at first, refusing to believe her life was over. But then the princess gave her a mirror and she saw her new form for the first time.

She screamed and flew off into the atmosphere until she no longer had the energy to go any farther. She landed on a small island at broke down in tears. She cried over her death, she cried over unfulfilled dreams, she cried over the loss of her family, she cried over the memories she no longer had, she cried until she no longer had tears to shed.

Next, she panicked, fearful she would become psychotic like the ghosts that appeared in the few horror movies she remembered. But as time passed and she had no violent thoughts or desires, she finally calmed down and thought over her situation.

While she was still sad by her loss of life, she couldn't change it and she had a new chance she was sure few people had. She decided to accept what had happened and move on with her life, or rather afterlife. The first thing she needed was a name, for she had lost her human one when she became a ghost. She decided to call herself Acrylic, after the paint she used most often in her artwork.

Acrylic spent her first few years exploring her new home, referred to as the Infinite Realms or the Ghost Zone. She discovers and mastered the basic ghost powers she possessed. She also befriended some of the younger ghosts, Ember, Kitty and Jonny 13 to name a few. She even found the princess she had first met, who she now knew was Dora, and became friends with her as well.

Unfortunately, her first few years weren't the easiest. While most ghosts looked out for her as a new ghost, a few malevolent spirits saw her as easy prey. She would get attacked and with barely any means to protect herself she would be forced to flee and hide, often covered in wounds. This was how she discovered her extreme fear of knives. Luckily, the nicer and neutral ghosts would allow her into their lairs until she recovered enough to move on again.

Though it was hard to tell time in the Ghost Zone, She knew it was during her third year of death that she gained her pallet and paint brush. She loved experimenting with it and discovering the powers she controlled through it. It was on her third Deathday that she felt drawn to a certain area and she discovered the door to her lair. Within it was an art studio with every paint color and number of canvases she would ever want.

Her afterlife took a turn for the better after that. With her new powers, she was finally able to defend herself. She wasn't a strong ghost but the diversity of powers her pallet provided and her creative thinking and strategies allowed her to be victorious against the majority of her opponents. She gained respect through her battles and was no longer the target of every malicious ghost, though a few viewed her as a challenge. Skulked even hunted her briefly, but he soon left her alone for more valuable prey. She knew instinctively she could become more powerful with the right circumstances, but she had no desire for power.

She could now fill her days following her passion of painting. She would paint her friends and the larger amazing landscapes she would come across in her travels. She even got brave enough once to get close enough to Pariah's Keep to paint it. When she met and befriended Ghost Writer, she would often check out books to read and then paint the scenes and characters she loved. Most stayed within her gallery, but a few hung proudly in the library. Though she was painting everything her imagination could come up with, there was still an unsatisfied ache in her core.

She loved painting, but it seems like such a waste that no one was enjoying all she had created. Yes, she had given a few paintings away that were loved, but for the most part, it was only her and her friends that saw her work. Her paintings were made to be viewed, but that couldn't happen here in the Ghost Zone. She pondered on this problem until she remembered her friends had talked about a stable portal to the human word. She recalled how they complained how a young halfa protected the town and ruined their fun.

This was the answer she was looking for. If she could get her paintings to the human world, she would be able to display them somewhere for the humans to enjoy. And she would be able to see new sites and people for her to paint and inspire her. As for the halfa... she wondered if he would be willing to pose for a few paintings. She had never painted a real superhero after all.

With a grin, Acrylic went back to finishing her current painting. She had to do a little planning, but someday soon she would make a trip to the human world. She couldn't wait for her dream to finally become a reality.

 **AN: So I tried to create what I think I would be like as a ghost. My first choice would have been a writer but there already is a ghost writer so artist was the next best thing. I might do a follow up oneshot of her first trip to the human world and meeting Danny, but I have no idea when if ever I get to it.**


End file.
